Frozen Dragon Ball Z: To Born With Courage
by Super Saiyan Blue Aym
Summary: A mystery orange crystal ball with red star(s) appears hidden in the snow in the Frozen universe. As Anna, Kristoff, and Sven went on a adventure to find Elsa outside their castle, Anna suddenly found a crystal ball that have two red stars inside. Meanwhile, some of the Z-fighters went to the Frozen universe to go on a quest to find all seven Dragon Balls.
1. What is This Crystal Ball?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z and Disney's Frozen. -Aym Blast**

Summary: A mystery orange crystal ball with red star(s) appears hidden in the snow in the Frozen universe. As Anna, Kristoff, and Sven went on an adventure to find Elsa outside their castle, Anna suddenly found a crystal ball that have two red stars inside. Meanwhile, some of the Z-fighters (Goku, Gohan, 19; Goten, 10; Trunks, 11, Vegeta, and Krillin) went to the Frozen universe to go on a quest to find all seven Dragon Balls. Will the Z-fighter join Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf to find the Dragon Balls?

Rated: K+

Genres: Adventure, Friendship

Crossovers: Frozen, Dragon Ball Z

To Born With Courage

 **Chapter 1: What is This Crystal Ball?**

After the "Welcome Back, Elsa" celebration, Anna shares her bedroom again with her sister Elsa, who was the queen of snow and ice.

Elsa looks around her sister's bedroom. "This bedroom of yours takes me back," said Elsa, grinning.

"I remember the time when we were playing in the hallway with your power," Anna said. "We were playing with Olaf when we were kids."

I'm sorry I hit you with my cryokinetic power, it's just that you never slow down at all," said Elsa.

"Come on, Elsa, it's not your fault that you have the power of ice and snow," Anna laughed. "Besides, it's not even my fault that I cannot that I cannot even slow down until you freeze my heart to death!"

"Anna, that was beautiful of what you said to me," said Elsa. "You were right that it was nobody's fault."

"Heh-heh, now that's what I called a sister bond," a snowman chuckled. A snowman named Olaf appeared in front of Anna and Elsa.

"Olaf!" exclaimed Anna and Elsa. "Did I scare you?" Olaf asked. Anna hugged Olaf. "Oh, yes, with love!" laughed Anna.

"I think you have more love than me! And a strong grip! I'm about to melt!" Olaf groaned.

"You can sleep here if you like, Olaf," chuckled Elsa. "I think I'm good sleeping with Sven!" Olaf groaned.

Anna let go of Olaf. "Good night, Olaf," said Anna. "Night, princess!" Olaf said.

He went out of the bedroom as Elsa closes the door. "What a night," said Elsa.

"Oh, wait, I have something to show you, Elsa," Anna exclaimed.

She pulled out an orange crystal ball with two red stars inside her traveling bag, and show it to Elsa. "I don't know what this is, but it's valuable!"

"Wow, it's beautiful, what is it?" asked Elsa. "This ball is no ordinary, it might be fallen from the sky!" Anna said.

"Maybe someone or somebody out of this land is looking for this valuable ball!" Her eyes form into a dragon ball.

"Anna?" exclaimed Elsa. Anna's eyes widened as she suddenly saw a long green dragon along with seven Dragon Balls with one to seven red stars below the dragon.

 _Below the wingless dragon, six warriors was standing. Four of them was wearing an orange combat suit, one of the warrior is wearing a green combat suit, and another was wearing a white chest armor and blue spandex suit._

Anna closes her eyes quickly as she put both of her hands on her head. "Oh! Woozy!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna, are you okay?" asked Elsa, in worried voice.

"A green wingless dragon suddenly pops out of my mind!" Anna said. "Elsa, I think I'm seeing things through my brain!"

"If you are seeing things, Anna, then go to sleep," said Elsa.

"Elsa, I think you are a genius!" Anna exclaimed. "I had to know that dragon's name in my dream!"

"There's already a dragon from medieval times, Anna, haven't you read about it in mythology?" asked Elsa.

"No, the dragon that I'm seeing is different out of Arendelle!" Anna said. "That wingless dragon is nothing ordinary, but the dragon is from an ancient time!"

Elsa started to snore softly on her new bed with her nightgown. "Good night, Elsa." Anna starts yawning, and goes to bed.

 **Anna's Dream**

 _Anna woke up._

 _"Huh? Why am I out in the snow again?"_

 _She stare down at her night clothes, but it was not her night clothes. It was her winter clothes._

 _"My clothes!" she exclaimed._

 _Suddenly, six warriors appeared running._

 _"Miss, do you know where the other four Dragon Balls are?" asked a man with a funny hairdo._

 _"I think she's cute!" chuckled a midget man._

" _(That's them! I saw them when I'm seeing things! But, I have what they needed!)" Anna thoughts._

 _"Follow me!" The six Z-fighters follows Anna to her castle._

 _"Why can't you fly like us?" asked the fire-haired man. "I wish, but I'm afraid of heights," Anna said._

 _"Let's fly!" said the two kids, grabs each of her arms and fly._

" _Ah!" Anna screams._

 _"(Wait, I can't be scared in my dream! I always dream of becoming brave!)"_

 _Everyone starts hovering. "Where's your castle located?" asked a handsome man with spiky hair._

 _"My home is in the south!" Anna said. "I haven't got your names!"_

 _"Oh, my name's Goku," said a man with a funny hairdo._

 _"My sons are Gohan and Goten, and my friend is Krillin."_

 _"I'm Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans," the fire-haired man said. "My son here is Trunks."_

" _Another prince like you go on an adventure to find the dragon balls?" gasped Anna._

 _"There are seven of them in total-" Krillin said._

 _"I know, I know, I'm seeing things in reality," said Anna._

 _"The only thing I don't know about the Dragon Balls is when you called out a dragon, but how?"_

" _Anna, wake up!" a voice called._

 _"What was that voice?" asked Trunks._

 **Dream end.**

 **AB's Notes: Hello, readers, if you do not know me, I'm Aym Blast! My username is located at the end of the disclaimer if you readers do not see it. This is my second crossover with Dragon Ball Z and Disney's Frozen! If you did not read Frozen vs. Harden, please read it now, you'll love it! About this chapter, Elsa, the Ice Queen, returns to the castle after the celebration. Anna, the Princess of Arendelle, shows Queen Elsa the orange crystal ball that was known as the Dragon Ball. Anna currently have the two stars Dragon Ball in this chapter. She suddenly have the power to find the other six Dragon Balls in total.**

 **In the next chapter, Goku, Gohan, young Goten, Krillin, Vegeta, and young Trunks went on an adventures to find the Dragon Balls out of the DBZ universe. Will they join the Frozen heroes on a quest, as well? Next chapter is coming soon! Update all Aym Blast's stories on your mobile phone or tablet at Fanfiction Reader from Spicy Mango!**


	2. Z-Fighters Arrival

**Chapter 2: Z-Fighters Arrival**

The next morning, Elsa wakes up Anna.

"Anna, wake up!" Elsa said. Anna grumbled.

Elsa paused, but suddenly, she thought of something that Anna likes to do in the past.

"Aha! Anna, let's build a snowman!"

Anna starts yawning, "Morning, Elsa." Oh! Did you know what the dragon's name is?" Elsa asked.

"No, not really," said Anna. "I dream that I was flying."

"You were flying on your own?" Elsa asked.

"No, two kids carries me, but they have superhuman strength," said Anna. "The other four was there, too.

There is one with the funny hairstyle, another one was a prince with the fire-haired, a midget man, and another man who looks handsome."

"You already have Kristoff as your boyfriend," Elsa said.

"I'm not finished yet about my dreams, Elsa," said Anna.

"They must be the one who was searching for the valuable ball that was known as the Dragon Ball."

Elsa senses six people. "Anna, I think you have the power to sense the future, because I'm sensing them in the north!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I know it might sound crazy for us, so if you are seeing things, then you can sense the future!"

"It's really strange when I found this two stars Dragon Ball, it seems that this Dragon Ball gives me power!" said Anna, dressing up.

"I think it's right to return it to the owner!"

Anna hurried outside along with Elsa, who was wearing her adventure dress that looks almost similar to Anna, but more detail, instead of her sky blue shoulder off dress.

 **Meanwhile...**

Five known Saiyans and a human warrior were running miles to find the Dragon Balls.

"I think I feel two energies that are huge!" one of the adult Saiyans said.

"What is it, Gohan?" asked a kid Saiyan.

"I don't know, but one of the energies have a sense to search all 7 Dragon Balls!" a handsome Saiyan named Gohan said.

"What in the world were you saying?" shouted a fire-haired man.

"There is also another who have the power to use ice as an energy attack!" Gohan said.

No way! A person uses ice instead of energy?" exclaimed a human warrior.

Maybe they are not ordinary, but good with power, Krillin!" a Saiyan with a funny hairdo said.

Some of the hikers stare at the Z-fighters. "They must be foreigners, or maybe not human?" exclaimed one of the hikers.

 **In another direction...**

Anna and Elsa continued running as Anna carries the two star Dragon Ball.

"I can feel it, they are getting closer!" Elsa said.

"They might be the one who appears in my dream!" said Anna.

The Z-fighters appeared running in front of Anna and Elsa.

"Oh! I didn't see you here!" Elsa and Goku exclaimed. They quickly close their mouth.

"You must be Goku, am I right?" asked Anna, pointing at Goku.

"That's right! I'm-" Goku laughed, putting his hands on the back of his head.

The fire-haired man, named Vegeta punches Goku in the back of his head.

"You wretch! Respect their bloody loyalty!" hollered Vegeta.

"Vegeta, that hurts!" Goku groaned.

"If you don't know me, I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle," said Elsa, curtsying in front of the Z-fighters.

"And I'm Anna, Princess of Arendelle," Anna said, curtsying in front of the Z-fighters, and then stares at them.

"I know all of you from my dream, especially you, prince Vegeta."

"So, I assume that you know a lot from me?" asked Vegeta.

"No, I just saw you in my dream," Anna said. "The wingless dragon was there!"

"You mean Shenlong?" said the lavender-haired Saiyan.

"That's it! That's the dragon's name!" Anna exclaimed. "Shenlong?" puzzled Elsa.

"It's a dragon with four arms and endless body," Gohan said.

"Its eyes turns red as you make your wish.

You need 7 Dragon Balls in total, in order to summon Shenlong to grant your one only wish."

Anna stares at Gohan. "Strange, like I knew that as well in my destiny!" gasped Anna.

"I hate to tell you, but I can sense the future and sense the Dragon Balls!"

Z-fighters start exclaiming. "So Queen Elsa has the power of ice? That's bizarre!" said Goten.

Elsa starts laughing, then laughs harder, "Who's the younger kid? I think he is funny!"

Goku grabs Goten's shoulders. "Oh, he's my son Goten!" Goku said.

"(I never seen Elsa laugh so hard since she was young.,)" thoughts Anna.

"I think you can be as funny as my friend Olaf," Elsa laughed.

"Who's Olaf?" asked Trunks.

"He's a snowman," said Anna.

"Anyways, I have the two stars Dragon Ball."

She pulls out the two stars Dragon Ball.

"The two stars Dragon Ball! But how?" Krillin exclaimed.

"I have the power to find the Dragon Balls since it gives the sense," said Anna.

"That's great! Maybe you can help us quest all seven Dragon Balls since we didn't bring the Dragon Radar!" Gohan said, laughing.

"Dragon Radar?" puzzled Anna. "It's a radar that senses the Dragon Balls," Goku said.

"Since it's modern-like, it did not exist here in this world," said Krillin.

"We need three more Dragon Balls to complete the quest!"

"What other Dragon Balls you have?" Elsa asked.

Goku pulls out a five star Dragon Ball, Goten pulls out a seven stars Dragon Ball, and Gohan pulls out a three stars Dragon Ball.

"We got the three stars, five stars, and the seven stars Dragon Ball!" said Goku.

"All that is left are one, four and the six stars," Vegeta said.

"All right, then, princesses, you can help us scatter the rest of the Dragon Balls!" said Goku.

"Could you do me an honor to give me a piggyback ride?" Anna asked, to Gohan.

"As a friend, certainly!" chuckled Gohan.

"Ooh, Gohan has a cutie on his back!" Goten and Trunks taunted.

Vegeta yells at both of his son and Goku's son. "Shut up!" shouted Vegeta.

"Thanks, Vegeta, I didn't mean literally," Gohan tittered, putting his hand on the back of his head.

"Don't worry about me, I can summon an icy wind to hover," said Elsa.

Gohan gives Anna a piggyback ride.

"Let's go!" Goku said, pointing at the sky.

The Z-fighters starts hovering as Elsa summons an icy wind to hover.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **Anna's dreams had becomes a reality! The Z-Fighters arrive to look for the rest of the Dragon Balls! Even they get along pretty quick since Anna met another prince from another world! There will be a musical number in the next chapter! Review and follow this chapter!**


	3. Let's Go Find the Dragon Balls

**Chapter 3: Let's Go Find the Dragon Balls**

Nowhere in the snow, everyone is hiking. "Brr, it's almost as colder than our world!" Goku shivered.

"There's no way we could survive while we find the Dragon Ball!" "Don't worry about the cold, Goku, because…" said Elsa.

 _Elsa:_

 _Someday, the cold runs away_

 _The wind starts slowly sway_

 _Anna:_

 _My wish is to fully shine_

 _Snow tracks are like a line_

 _Krillin:_

 _Don't mention that we are outside_

 _Gohan:_

 _And we also like to sing inside_

 _All:_

 _Let's all go find the Dragon Balls_

 _Don't even mention all_

 _Anna:_

 _In the old fashion ways_

 _Elsa:_

 _The cold'll never bother me anyways_

 _All:_

 _(harmonizing)_

 _Vegeta:_

 _Why are we singing?_

 _My voice is worsening_

 **Arendelle Castle**

Kristoff and Olaf search everywhere to find Anna and Elsa. "Anna!" Kristoff called. "Queen Elsa!" called Olaf.

 _Kristoff:_

 _Wherever Anna has gone by_

 _No wind blew high above sky_

 _Olaf:_

 _My queen just return back_

 _No snow is all black_

 _Kristoff/Olaf:_

 _Don't mention that we are outside_

 _And we also like to sing inside_

 **Somewhere in the cold…**

Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks with Anna and Elsa are looking around to continue looking for the Dragon Balls.

 _All:_

 _Let's all go find the Dragon Balls_

 _Don't even mention all_

 _Goten/Trunks:_

 _In the old fashion ways_

 _Goku/Vegeta:_

 _The cold'll never bother me anyways_

 _All:_

 _(harmonizing)_

 _Z-Fighters:_

 _Why are we singing…?_

 _Oh…_

They landed near the pine tree forest.

 _Elsa:_

 _Don't let them in_

 _All: Don't let them see…_

 _Elsa:_

 _Be the greatest warriors to me_

 _Gohan:_

 _Don't concealed_

 _Krillin: Don't feel_

 _Goku:_

 _Let the world believe…_

 _Anna/Trunks:_

 _Believe…_

 _Goten/Gohan:_

 _Believe…_

 _Krillin/Vegeta:_

 _Believe…_

 _Elsa/Goku:_

 _Believe…!_

 _Elsa:_

 _Don't let them in_

 _All:_

 _Don't let them see…_

 _Elsa:_

 _Be the greatest warriors to me_

 _Anna:_

 _Don't concealed_

 _Goku:_

 _Don't feel_

 _All:_

 _Let the world believe…_

 **Musical number ended.**

Snow suddenly falls on everyone as they screams and exclaims.

"What the heck was that?" Trunks asked, sputtering snow. An earthquake rumbles. "Where's that earthquake coming from?" asked Krillin. "No clue, but it's no earthquake," Elsa said. "Then what's that annoying movement?" shouted Vegeta.

Anna starts kneeling down. "The Dragon Balls are getting closer and closer!" Anna exclaimed. "Where?" The Z-fighters asked in unison.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **It's been a while since I updated this crossover. It takes me ten minutes to think about this junk. Other the orignal songs from Frozen and Dragon Ball Z, I would probably make two different genres in one crossover lyrics! Don't just leave views, I'm begging you to review and follow this story!**


	4. The Unexpected Roaring Snow

**Chapter 4: The Unexpected Roaring Snow**

"What kind of loud noise is coming from?" asked Gohan. Snow roaring from the distance.

"I heard this noise before!" Elsa said. "We better run."

Vegeta glares at Elsa. "What on Earth is it, Elsa? Tell us now!" asked Vegeta.

"Avalanche, and this is enormous!" Elsa said. "Even I cannot handle it alone!"

"Anna, grab onto my back!" said Gohan, squatting down. Anna went on Gohan's back.

"The Dragon Ball is hidden somewhere within the avalanche!" Anna said.

Everyone starts hovering as Elsa rode on an icy wind under her feet.

The avalanche roar into the ground behind everyone. "It's getting closer!" exclaimed Goten.

"We'll handle this!" Goku yelled. Goku powered up to super Saiyan. Even Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta powered to super Saiyan. Krillin powered up as well.

"Kame…" yelled Krillin and Goku.

"Hame…" Goten and Trunks yelled.

"Final Flash…" yelled Vegeta.

"Ha…!" Everyone yelled. They shoot out their energy waves.

Someone groaned in pain. Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks powered down as everyone hovered down.

Gohan let go of Anna. "What was that creepy noise?" shuddered Krillin, trembling.

"Marshmallow," Elsa exclaimed.

"Did you say marshmallow? Cause I'm hungry for some marshmallow!" laughed Goten.

"No, silly, Marshmallow is my snow monster," Elsa laughed. "I created him to protect me."

"How big is that monster? I'm looking forward to fight that monster you created!" laughed Goku, in a cheerful voice.

"You don't stand any chance to fight that Marshmallow headed imbecile, Kakarot, I'll handle it all alone!" Vegeta growled.

Marshmallow appeared. It looks like a snow ogre with many crystal shards all over the back of its head, teeth, claws, feet, back, and its arms. It appeared that its arms are melting.

Marshmallow groaned in pain. "Urrrruuuughhhh…?! Rrrrrrruuuggghhhh…! (What was that about?! You hit my arms with your flaming light!)" groaned Marshmallow.

"Sorry about some of our guests! They thought you were a yeti!" Elsa exclaimed. Marshmallow shows Elsa its melting arms.

"Don't worry, I'll fix your arms nice and new!" She used her cryokinetic power to restored Marshmallow's arms.

"Her power looks awesome! I want to try it!" exclaimed Goten.

"I'm afraid her power is too complicated to show you, Goten, even my sister could never teach me how to use her power!" Anna said.

Marshmallow's arms are completely restored. "You feel all better now?" asked Elsa. Marshmallow hugged Elsa while it laughed in deep voice.

"They seemed to be happy," Gohan laughed, putting his hands behind his head.

"I think I'm sensing something on Marshmallow," exclaimed Anna. "The Dragon Ball!" Trunks exclaimed. "Where is it?" asked Goku.

"Did you see the six star Dragon Ball in Marshmallow's forehead?" Anna asked. Goten hovered on air. "Yeah, I see it!" said Goten.

Anna stand toward Marshmallow as it continue dancing and holding Elsa. "Elsa!" Anna called. Marshmallow put Elsa down. "Anna?" exclaimed Elsa.

"Did you see the six star Dragon Ball on Marshmallow's forehead?" Anna asked, pointing at Marshmallow's forehead.

Elsa exclaimed as she stares at the six star Dragon Ball on Marshmallow's forehead.

"Ask Marshmallow for that Dragon Ball."

"Marshmallow, there's a Dragon Ball on your forehead," said Elsa. Marshmallow feels its forehead.

"Uurggh? Rrrrruuuuruuughh uuuuuurrruuughhhh… (I was sleeping until there is something that makes me go berserk…)" Marshmallow groaned.

"Hold still, I'll pull off that Dragon Ball on your forehead," said Elsa. She grabs the six star Dragon Ball off of Marshmallow's forehead, and gives it to Goku. "Here you go."

Goku stand toward Marshmallow. "Thanks, Marshmallow, you're a big help!" Goku laughed. "Just for that, maybe you can help us find the rest of this Dragon Ball!"

"Uuuuruuurghhhhhh…huuuuuurrrhhhhh… (That's all right, I don't want any spheres like this one to pound on my forehead…)" said Marshmallow. It ran away back to Elsa's castle.

"Elsa!" called a snowman. "Anna!" A person called.

The snowman named Olaf, and a man named Kristoff appeared. "Olaf!" exclaimed Anna. She hugged Olaf. "That some love you got!" Olaf groaned.

"I look all over the castle to search for you, Anna, where have you been?" asked Kristoff. Anna let go of Olaf. "I'm sorry, Kristoff, I was on a search to find the Dragon Ball for these guests," Anna said.

"Can I explain what happened?" asked Gohan. "Sure," Anna said.

 **Couple minutes later...**

"And that's how we came here to find the Dragon Ball," said Gohan.

"So, Gohan, right?" Kristoff said. Gohan shook his head. "Maybe we can help you find the Dragon Ball that is actually belong to another world!"

"All right! Another allies!" cheered Trunks. "Allies? I have a wife and a sister-in-law," Kristoff said.

"I think I sense two more Dragon Ball!" said Anna. "That means someone have the one and the four star Dragon Ball!" Krillin said.

The snowstorm suddenly stops. "Hey! The snow stop!" exclaimed Goten.

"Finally, about time to fly!" Vegeta sighed in relief.

"Grab my back, Kristoff!" said Goku. Kristoff went on Goku's back, Anna went on Gohan's back, and Olaf went on Goten's back. Everyone else hovered as Elsa summons an icy wind all over her to follow the others.

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **Heaven knows that the snowstorm was just a misunderstood when Marshmallow injured its arms by accident. Goten has the most humorous part of this chapter, but this one is cute, but has some mischief action. Last time, Kristoff and Olaf was looking foe Anna and Elsa at their castle. Finally, they found them! Please don't just view the story, I want some reviews, follow, and favor this crossover! Oh, and have a Merry Christmas, Happy Holiday, and a New Year! Enjoy this Frozen and DBZ crossovers!**


End file.
